<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boldly Go! by automatic_badgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802051">Boldly Go!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/automatic_badgirl/pseuds/automatic_badgirl'>automatic_badgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU Fluff, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Begging, Ben Likes To Dress Up, Ben Solo is a Good Partner, Ben Solo is a nerd, Consensual Dub Con, Consensual Sex, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dress Up, F/M, Fifty Shades of Rey, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, I Love You, Kind of a parody, Kirk Likes Grabbing women, Loving Homage, Negotiated Dub Con, Oral Sex, Orgasms for everyone, Permission to Beam Aboard, Rey is a Tease (Star Wars), Roleplay, Roleplay! Rey, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Silly Sexiness, Smut, Star Trek Parody, The 60's Weren't Great For Consent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/automatic_badgirl/pseuds/automatic_badgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain's Log: Rey has discovered Ben's love of all things Star Quest. She never knew he was such a fan of a sixties campy sci-fi show. He especially likes the women. Enter Roleplay!Rey who dresses up as Princess Rey, Warrior Ruler of Shakasta. Can she be tamed and learn the tender arts of love from her Captain?  'Come' aboard for a groovy voyage of fantasy sex. </p>
<p>Honest Summary: Ben and Rey play dress-up and fuck like space rabbits.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>House Dadam's Fic Collection, The 50 Shades of Rey</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boldly Go!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p> </p>
<p>Much love to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3">tmwillson3</a> for the beta!</p>
<p>For the Fifty Shades of Rey Collection by House Dadam</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The title was what caught her eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Faded blue lettering on a battered white background, “The Sensuous Woman by J”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey picked it up out of the pile of Harlequins and other bodice rippers in the used book store. She flipped through the yellowing pages; she snorted a little laugh when she saw the pen marks underlining various parts, even one stating, “Carl Loves This!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, if it’s good for Carl...</span>
  </em>
  <span>Rey looked around the shop, but the tall shelves blocked her view of even the massive tree trunk that was her boyfriend, Ben. She skimmed through the book for a few more moments. Some parts made her raise her eyebrows and not in a good way. More in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>boy howdy this is sexist as fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>way</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span> She checked the publication date, 1969. That explained it. The eponymous J might have been hot stuff back in the day, but thank Christ attitudes had changed.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Still...might be fun for a laugh. </span>
  </em>
  <span> She decided to buy it. Maybe she could add her own annotations as to what Ben loved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She found him in the Science Fiction section, naturally. He had a small pile of prospects by his feet already and was nose deep in a large picture type book. She looked at her book. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, J, what do you think: should he be nose deep in a book? Or something else? </span>
  </em>
  <span>With a wicked grin, she snuck up on him and hugged him from behind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Find anything good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could feel the muscles tense as he jumped and quickly closed the book he was reading. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Yeah, I found a few things…” He tried to put the book he’d been reading down casually, but Rey’s curiosity was piqued. She pulled it out of his grasp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Star Quest! The Complete Encyclopedia </span>
  </em>
  <span>was written across the front in retro-futuristic slanting font. There was a large spaceship in the center and photos of various aliens, crew members, planets, and the like. It was all very candy-colored and sixties fabulous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Star Quest, eh? Boldly go where no man has gone and all that? I never figured you for a Quester.” Although Rey thought, it made sense. The man was devoted to science fiction and was always trying to get her to read his favorites. Her tastes ran more to historical fiction and biographies. Give her something that actually happened. Not made-up stuff. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben flushed, just a little, and shrugged. “Yeah, this one station used to play the reruns right after school. I basically spent my childhood with the crew of the USS Intrepid. It was my comfort watch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey nodded and flipped through the book. There were technical drawings of the ship, weapons, and stills from the TV series. Mostly showing the various main characters having adventures. Quite a lot of them featured busty babes in crazy skin-baring outfits. Feathers and gold lamé were a dominant theme.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She held open the book to a page where three statuesque blonde women were clutching at the lead actor. “So what would you say this was, crotch fringe?” The costumes the women were wearing were very short and had silver fringe artfully placed to conceal just enough to please the censors of the time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben snatched the book from her as she giggled. “Yeah, ok. You caught me. I was a red-blooded American boy, and you know, pretty girls in space, it added appeal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey pointed to another picture. “She’s all blue-skinned and wearing a fur bikini. Kinky!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben smiled in fond remembrance. “That’s a Zenosian Slave Girl. Captain Burke and the crew had to free her and her tribe from the evil space wizards of Altair Five.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’ll bet he shagged her too, while he was at it, huh?” she teased.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, he is Captain Titus J. Burke. Hero of the Spaceways. The man all men admire and all women--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want to fuck. Got it.” She saw Ben’s blush deepen at her crude language. He never told her to stop, though. She was pretty sure he loved her filthy-cute mouth. “Speaking of fucking.” She held up her find. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow. That is quite the artifact,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey flipped open to a spot near the back and read aloud. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>If you have a sweet tooth, this is the one for you. Take some freshly whipped cream, to which you have added a dash of vanilla and a couple of teaspoons of powdered sugar, and spread the concoction evenly on the penis so that the whole area is covered with a quarter-inch layer of cream. As a finishing touch, sprinkle on a little shredded coconut and/or chocolate. Then lap it all up with your tongue. He'll wriggle with delight and you'll have the fun of an extra dessert</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” She shook her head in disgust. “What utter bollocks. Like it makes it seem like you have to dress up a guy’s dick in fancy trimmings just to get a girl to go down on you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh yeah.” Ben rubbed the end of his nose. Rey noticed his ears were bright pink. She couldn’t resist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your dick? I wanna suck on that plain and unadorned any day. Mmm yes. Your cock tastes so good, all-natural.” Rey licked her lips, watching as Ben shifted uncomfortably. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are such a brat,” he hissed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you going to do about it then?” She tiptoed her fingers up his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe we’ll find out in the car,” he said in a low growl that made heat unfurl in her belly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just then there was a disapproving cough, and an older woman rounded the end of the shelf and shook her head at them. Ben’s cheeks flamed, and he quickly gathered up his books and fled for the cash register at the front of the store. Rey debated a moment then grabbed the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Star Quest</span>
  </em>
  <span> book, waggled her fingers in a cheeky wave at the woman and followed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the used book store, the car ride home was an adventure. Thank god Ben took the country drive home, and the lazy Sunday afternoon traffic meant there weren’t many cops. Of course, she wouldn’t have seen one anyway as she was leaning over with Ben’s cock in her mouth, trying not to bump her head on the steering wheel as she worked on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as they got to the back roads, she unbuckled the seat belt and then his pants. He was already hard. She said nothing except, “Try not to crash and kill me,” as she leaned over and slid her mouth over him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey was always amazed at his ability to control himself. When he went down on her, she always wound up floating near the ceiling. But road head was different from the lengthy way Ben ate her out, teasing and kissing her until she was begging for release. No, road head was raw and urgent. No kissing and licking. Just her hungry mouth, sliding over his cock. Rey made encouraging little groans and grunts as she heard his breathing start to deepen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes, baby girl. So good. Your mouth feels so fucking good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt the rough fabric of his jeans slide against her cheek as she smiled as much as she could with her mouth full. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He might not curse as much as me, but my Benny knows what a girl wants to hear.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew what he wanted to hear, so she made sure that she got extra sloppy so he could hear the sucking noises she made and the little moans of pleasure she was making. He couldn’t watch, concentrating on the road as he was, but she felt his hand start to cup and stroke her hair as he got closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Rey, god baby. Get ready.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She loved the naked urgency in his voice when he was about to come. She nodded under his hand and was gratified when the car zigged a bit and revved slightly as his spasming foot pressed on the gas pedal as he came, her eager mouth swallowing the hot spurts of him as he grunted and urged her head down to take as much of him as she could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he was finished, she sat up with a saucy grin and delicately wiped her mouth and buckled herself in again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You….you. One day we’re going to run off the road,” he chided. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I heard no complaints,” she said with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I need to buy a Tesla.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey laughed, “Of course you would drop thousands on a self-driving car just to get me to suck your dick in safety.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He protested, “There would be other reasons than just that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure there are.” She patted his knee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He paid her back later, though. He wouldn’t fuck her until she came at least twice from his mouth. By the time he sank his cock into her, she was a sweating, swearing minx begging him to take her.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, after Ben had left for work and Rey spent a lazy morning drinking coffee--her first class for grad school wasn’t until eleven am--she found the bag of books from the used book store. Dropped carelessly by the front door, as they hurried into the house and up to the bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey skimmed through </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sensuous Woman </span>
  </em>
  <span>again; most of the advice was pretty antiquated. But one thing caught her eye. “Be as many different women as your man might desire…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, in the context of the book, keeping a Don Draper clone from chasing after the secretaries at the office by copious use of whipped cream and other shenanigans might keep him keen according to J, but that was then. Couples were much more open about their sex lives now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey’s gaze fell on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Star Quest</span>
  </em>
  <span> book. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ben had been poring over those photos of alien babes pretty intently. Maybe a few of these lusty lovelies had made it into his thirteen-year-old boy spank bank? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rey thought maybe they had. And, while a skilled and generous lover, he was very easygoing in the bedroom. Happy to fuck as often and enthusiastically as he could. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A real team player is my darling boy. But would he feel comfortable to ask for more...exotic enjoyments? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rey thought he might not even know that might be something he wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She did have some footnotes to chase down and subdue for her history paper and a couple of seminars to prep for, but Rey found herself hunting around on her laptop for some old clips on YouTube for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Star Quest</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She soon fell down a rabbit hole of daring space adventurers boldly going where no one had ventured before, and kissing a fair number of lady aliens while they did so. She had to give the show credit, while hokey by modern standards, there was an innocent appeal in its hopeful and optimistic view of the universe. She could see why Ben liked it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hmm, this bears some thinking on. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sighing, Rey clicked out of YouTube and opened up her history paper. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But duty calls. </span>
  </em>
  <span>However, in the back of her mind, an idea began to take shape. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few weeks of casual research and a few artful ‘just wondering’ conversations, Rey had a pretty good idea of the world of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Star Quest</span>
  </em>
  <span> and an even better idea of Ben’s favorite parts of it. She was a little surprised that the blue skin alien ladies, the Zenosians, weren’t his favorites. No, that spot was reserved for the Warrior Princess of Shakasta. An entire episode was devoted to this proud beauty and her predicaments; while a fierce combatant and shrewd negotiator, her kind knew not the sweet embrace of love. A situation that Captain Titus Burke was only too happy to remedy for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was total male fantasy domination bullshit dressed in space opera clothes, but, as they said, the classics were classics for a reason. They had a good beat and you could dig it. Some part of Ben’s id secretly thrilled at the idea of taming a wild woman and teaching her the ways of love. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And what kind of girlfriend would I be if I neglected my man’s deepest desire? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey opened her laptop once again and went in search of the stuff that dreams were made of. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Getting everything she needed took a few weeks. Then it was Spring Midterms, and Rey was in the thick of it. The following weeks Ben had a major project to oversee at work, and Rey felt that supportive girlfriend mode would be more helpful at that time. So it was a couple of months before there was enough of a lull in their lives that Rey thought Ben would have the time and inclination to fully appreciate her little treat. Early summer was just starting to take hold and a sweet, languid mood was settling over their home. The idea of her little surprise lived in her belly and brain, and Rey was feeling giddy with excitement. She waited until a Friday; she wanted to make sure Ben had the whole weekend to recover if things went as well as she expected. She took the day off school to set everything up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a whirlwind few hours of decorating and primping, Rey regarded herself in the full-length mirror in their bedroom.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck me, if I’m not getting a little turned on in this getup. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She draped herself on the bed and looked again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh hell yes. Benny boy, you’re going to blow your mind.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>She picked up her phone to send him a hurry home babe text and set her plan in motion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben was just wrapping things up at work. It was a bit early, but it was a Friday and a lot of the senior staff had already left. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m a Vice President, if I can’t sneak out a little early on a nice summer day, then what’s the point? </span>
  </em>
  <span> He was shutting down his computer when his phone buzzed. It was Rey. She’d sent him a text. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart sped up a little when he saw there was a photo attached. He still felt a little guilty thrill every time she sent him a naughty photo. He’d slipped off a few times to his executive washroom when she sent an especially erotic one. This text was a little weird, though. </span>
  <em>
    <span> Help me, Captain! You’re my only hope! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Then the photo showed Rey’s face, but unlike her usual freckles and saucy grin, she was made up, glittery gold eyeshadow with thick cat-eye liner and a sexy little pout from glossy lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh,” Ben said to his empty office. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe she’s feeling bored at home. I think I’ll treat her to that new Italian restaurant downtown. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He whistled as he left the building and started for home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben was looking forward to a nice evening with Rey as he slipped the key in the lock and opened the front door. “Hey, babe! Left work a little early, how about we...go...grab...dinner.” Ben trailed off as he looked around. The house was dark and cool. The shades were drawn, and lit candles glimmered on the mantle in the living room. Low exotic music, wailing pipes, and throbbing drums poured softly from the speakers. A sweet, spicy musk filled the air. Rey was nowhere to be seen. Instead, centered on the floor in the middle of the hallway was a package with a note tented on top. Bemused, Ben leaned down and picked it up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Stardate:4257.9 The USS Intrepid has arrived at the Planet of Shakasta, and negotiations to join the Federation have begun. The locals are proving to be difficult to persuade as their leader, Her Highness Princess Rey, is refusing to join until she meets with Federation officers. I have agreed to beam down and meet with her to begin “negotiations”. --Captain Titus J. Burke. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Ben said. He ripped open the package. Inside was a crushed velvet maroon tunic and black pants with a gold stripe, folded neatly on top of a pair of ankle boots and a replica blaster. He recognized them instantly as the command uniform of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Star Quest</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Babe? What is this?” he called. “Are we going to a costume party or something?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no answer, but his phone buzzed. He dug it out of his pocket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Put on the outfit! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was the first text, then another a second later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Trust me. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then a string of emojis, eggplants, peaches, lips, and hearts. Ben smiled at the electronic come-on. He shrugged. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If that’s what she wants…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gathered up the clothes and went to the downstairs bathroom to change. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at himself in the mirror. He was no Titus J. Burke. The actor who played him was shorter and stockier, and he definitely didn’t have the regulation sixties style high and tight crewcut. Ben raked a hand through his longish hair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Still, not bad. I look like I could be from the MirrorVerse episodes. Evil Burke, just needs a goatee. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He practiced pulling his blaster in the mirror. </span>
  <em>
    <span> That’s far enough, evil space wizards! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His phone buzzed again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dressed yet? Go to the kitchen. Look in the Replicator. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Puzzled, Ben went to the kitchen. Stuck on the fridge with a yellow Post-it was a note that said Replicator in Rey’s handwriting. Inside he found a chilled gin martini, three olives, just like he liked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled at the gesture and took a healthy swig. He looked in the dining room, half expecting to find Rey waiting with a candlelit dinner or maybe some new kind of board game, considering he had to wear a costume. But all was silent and dark. He frowned and drained the rest of his martini. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Babe? You coming down?” Ben headed into the hall. Maybe it was the fact it was Friday, the end of a long week. Maybe it was the summer air or the gin. But the penny finally dropped. Ben looked down at himself, then thought about the texts Rey had been sending and the photo she sent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” An amazed grin spread across his face. He raised his voice and called up the stairs, “Captain Burke from the USS Intrepid, requesting permission to beam down…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who dares intrude upon the palace of Princess Rey of Shakasta?” Her imperious voice floated down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben gripped the newel post and began to mount the stairs. “Oh, I dare. I very much dare, babe,” he said. He raced up the stairs and headed down the hall to their bedroom; the door was cracked just a little. He could hear more of the same exotic music drifting out. He crept up slowly and pushed the door open with his hand. When he saw what awaited him within, he swallowed hard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room was dim, and there were more candles. In the soft, golden glow Rey was lying at ease on a pile of pillows and fur blankets that covered their bed. She’d draped sheer fabric from the ceiling, cocooning their normally spacious bedroom in a gauzy canopy. She looked haughtily down her nose at him and sipped from a glass of wine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finally, the illustrious Captain Burke deigns to grace me with his presence. Didn’t you know it’s rude to keep a princess waiting, or do they not have manners on your planet?” She rolled over and lazily reached out and plucked off a grape from a nearby tray of fruit and ate it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben was speechless. Rey, his Rey, was beautiful and adorable, but she was nothing like the opulent creature in front of him. His Rey had shoulder-length hair and favored jeans and t-shirts. His Rey generally faced the world with just the freckles on her face highlighting the natural warmth of her skin and beautiful smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This woman wore a shimmering copper-colored silk top that cupped her breasts and wrapped around her neck, leaving her tanned stomach bare but for tiny gold chains and embellishments that gently jingled as she moved. Her hips were swathed in more of the same fabric in a full flowing skirt, embroidered all over with swirls and loops of gilt thread. As she sat up, the skirt parted, revealing a length of long thigh.  A long fall of chestnut hair swung over her shoulder, braided and adorned with more golden bells and ornaments. She tilted her head and raised her brows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you nothing to say, Captain? Have the palace guards removed your tongue?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben’s brain was still struggling to process the transformation, but he cleared his throat. “My apologies, Your Highness. I was so struck by your beauty that I was at a momentary loss for words.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Flattery from the Federation does not impress me.” She narrowed her eyes at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben could feel his brain going into vapor lock, but his cock was starting to stir. This was so utterly outside the bounds for them as a couple. Where had Rey been keeping this side of herself? She was acting every bit like the spoiled princess of Shakasta from Star Quest, right down to the tips of her golden painted toenails, he noted with pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved into the room and sketched a little bow. “No flattery, Highness. It’s just the Federation operates a little differently. Democracy is an important value to us. Forgive me if I lack practice interacting with royalty.” He could feel himself easing into the unique cadences of Burke’s speech. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey must have been a little taken aback by how quickly he warmed to the role she’d cast him in. He saw a surprised expression flash across her face, and she covered by sipping her wine and slowly rising to her feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben stood tall and at parade rest as she approached. His brain ticked over half-remembered bits of dialog and plot points from the episode they were acting out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she held out her hand for greeting, he clasped it warmly and pressed a lingering kiss to the back of it. His lips parted for an instant so she could feel the quick darting warmth of his tongue. He was pleased to see his touch register as she bit her own lips in response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled her hand back with reluctance and turned to their dresser. “May I offer you some refreshment, Captain? I have Saurian Brandy?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He closed the distance. “I’m afraid I have to pass, no drinking on duty, Your Highness.” She looked up at him, and he pressed closer. “Besides, I don’t need it. Your presence is quite heady as it is.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey batted her lashes like the pampered and spoiled princess she was pretending to be. “Is that all I am to you? A duty?” She pouted, and he couldn’t quite suppress his hungry moan. Still, their dance had a few more maddeningly sweet steps to go before he could kiss those lips and see what else they might do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She lifted her chin, waiting for his answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No duty, Princess. It is an honor to help the people of Shakasta join the Federation. Our mission is to explore and learn about the galaxy. Your planet is quite...intriguing.” His lingering gaze took her in before he reached to brush a lock of hair back from her face. “You wanted to meet with me and here I am. What can I do to convince you to join me?” He leaned close, murmuring the last part into her ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhh...Rey blinked and took a step back. Ben noted the blush on her cheeks and her breasts in that tiny scrap of a top. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I think that is what they mean when they talk about a heaving bosom, because, damn. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He stared at those lovely tits for a moment more, pretty sure he could throw her on the bed and fuck her silly right now, but he was having too much damn fun. He stepped away and paced the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know our cultures may seem very different. Shakastans are raised from birth to be fierce warriors, merciless almost, isn’t that right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right...yeah.” Rey cleared her throat and put her hands on her hips, the tiny charms jingling as she did so. “We are warriors. We like fighting and stuff...” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben could see she was floundering a little. He threw her a bone. “A Princess ruling a warrior culture, you must be very strong...but what of the woman. What of her? How does she feel?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben saw her eyes sparkle; she had the thread now. She swayed closer to him, exaggerating the roll of her hips as she did. “I will admit, Captain, to some curiosity about Earthling ways of love. Do you not have to conquer your mates in combat?” She looked up through her lashes at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled, reached out, and gathered her close. “We tend to conquer our mates with this--” He finally sampled her mouth. He slanted a gentle kiss across her lips; he felt her melt against him. When she opened her mouth to him, his tongue was ready, darting inside to tangle with hers. Then she stiffened in his arms, and his face stung as she slapped him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You dare take liberties with me!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held his cheek in bewilderment.  The slap wasn’t hard, but it was shocking. Rey dropped all pretense, embarrassed she blurted, “Babe, I’m sorry--it’s just on the show they--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A stunned smile crossed his face, and he lunged and gripped her shoulders roughly. He kissed her hard. He felt her confusion; then she couldn’t help but respond to his urgency. The kiss deepened, and his hand slid down the smooth expanse of her back to grip her ass, pressing her against the thick ridge of his cock. His mouth found her ear, and he panted into it, “I’ll teach you all the ways of love, Princess, and you’ll beg me for more,” before nipping her earlobe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey squealed and pretended to struggle as he mouthed her neck. “You--you are a beast. To make me...to make me--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He broke away from her and gazed down. “To make you what?” He shook her a little. “Tell me, Princess!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To make me want you.” Rey’s eyes were heavy-lidded, and her fingers clutched weakly at the front of his tunic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck, babe. This is--this is.” Ben swallowed, mouth dry. “So hot. I’m so fucking hard.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey smirked and pinched his nipple through the tunic. “Don’t stop then, silly boy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure this is okay? I mean..being a little rough?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey hooked a leg over his and took one of his hands and guided him down to where she was already so hot and wet for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dragged two fingers across her soaking cunt, making her moan and arch before she breathed, “Does this answer your question?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held her gaze as he slowly licked the taste of her off of his fingers. His finger traced over his plush lips. “You taste so good. I need more.”  His hands gripped her hips, and he lifted and tossed her onto the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey scooted back on the bed, feeling a little lightheaded, and it wasn’t just from the wine. </span>
  <em>
    <span> Where had this man been hiding? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought she’d ruined it with the slap, even as mild as it was, but the memory of his fingers gripping her shoulders made her shiver. Thoughts of the hot, eager way he’d kissed her, teeth nipping at her flesh like he couldn’t wait to devour her. Fire stoked in her belly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wrapped a hand around her ankle and lifted her leg to his mouth, feathering kisses along her thigh. “Princess, allow me the honor of showing you pleasure.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey tried to calm her pounding heart and leaned back onto her elbows. “You may proceed, Captain.” Ben was a connoisseur of oral sex. He took his time, savoring, sweet, slow torture with tongue and teeth. Rey luxuriated in the anticipation of his mouth on her pussy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben crawled up the bed towards her; Rey watched the smooth rolling of his shoulder muscles until he planted his arms and stared down at her. This Ben was different, no soft loving gaze. His hair,</span>
  <em>
    <span> it’s getting too long, he needs a haircut, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought distractedly, tumbled down his forehead and into his eyes. Before she could reach to brush it out of his eyes, he shook it back, impatient as any animal watching prey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A true warrior understands the bonds between combatants, the thrill of the victor and the submission of the conquered...I will conquer you, Rey. I will make you mine,” he rumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey’s mouth dropped open in shock as heated desire ripped through her. This wasn’t sweet boyfriend Ben. No, this Ben was here to tame her, to bend her to his will. To use her as he wished. A throwback, domineering, manly man from the 1960s. A moan slipped out of Rey as she realized how much she wanted that, needed that from him at this moment.  “Fuck me,” she breathed in wonder at the man poised above her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I intend to,” he said with a roguish leer. “But first.” He tossed the gauzy skirts up and lifted her hips off the bed, holding her still as he buried his tongue deep in her cunt. He plunged deep, then licked his way firmly up to her clit, sucking and flicking. It was overwhelming and intense, and Rey gripped the covers, anchoring herself to the bed as he feasted on her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She cried out, belatedly remembering she was supposed to be in character. “Do all the Earthmen…” she gasped as he thrust his tongue in again, “...oh jesus fuck...kiss their women this way?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He broke off from his assault, his chin slick with her juices. “If they wish to please their partners, they do.” He lowered her hips and slowly circled her entrance with his fingers, sliding inside with tortuous ease and out again to tease and stroke. “Does this please you, Princess?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey rolled her hips, rising to meet his fingers as they pressed inside. Her head fell back, and </span>
  <span>she answered with a breathy sigh. “Oh yes, very much.” Her belly was tense and had that aching fullness that meant she was close. Chasing the building feeling, her hips rocked harder into his hand. Ben knew her well, and he brushed a thumb gently over her clit while pumping his fingers steadily in and out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You feel it, don’t you, Princess. Has any mate ever made you feel so good?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, never. Not like this.” Even as her orgasm swelled and built steadily, Rey knew enough to stay in character. It was easier now, to playact. Embarrassment was left behind as she pursued pleasure. “Oh, Captain, these feelings. I’ve...I’ve never felt anything like this before. What are you doing to me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heard his pleased grunt of approval and it pushed her higher, closer. “I am going to make you come, Highness.” The assured confidence in his voice pushed her over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes! Captain! Make me come.” Rey bucked hard against his hand, sighing and arching as he lifted her again to fuck her with his tongue. She grabbed the sheets as an anchor as she shattered against him, thighs quivering to the accompaniment of a chorus of tiny jingling bells. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben yanked her to him and kissed her again, sloppy and wet. Letting her taste her arousal, his hand firm against the back of her neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My my, Princess, you came so sweetly for me. It was a pleasure to see.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never knew.” She sighed up at him, all melting helpless fantasy woman. Rey felt deliciously boneless and decadent, knowing this orgasm was the first of many.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben stripped off the tunic and stretched out beside her.  Rey couldn’t help herself; her hands wandered over his smooth chest, curling her hands around the curves of familiar muscles. She noted how the uniform pants pressed tightly to his cock and outlined it. Her hand drifted lower intending to cup and squeeze. He grabbed her hand and knelt close to her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think the next thing I will teach you is how to pleasure me.” Ben hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his pants and shoved them down. His cock sprang free. Rey had seen it thousands of times, in all ways, soft and hard, but seeing him so stiff and reaching, ready for her, precum glistening at the tip, brought a thrill to her belly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben gripped the base and displayed himself to her. All pure male animal flaunting his desire. He loomed over her, filling her senses with him and his need. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiss me, Princess.” His voice was thick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey hesitated. Acting timid, inviting his next action. Daring him with her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cupped the back of her head then gripped the long fall of fake hair she was wearing. “I said, kiss me.” His voice was hot and commanding. He urged her head forward, his hand fisted in the fake ponytail. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey let herself be pushed forward and kissed his cock. Looking up at him in demure reluctance as her lips and pink tongue fluttered over him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, kitten. You have much to learn,” he crooned, stroking her chin. Then he squeezed gently and thrust the head of his prick into her mouth. “Take me deeper.” He arched smoothly forward and slid further into her mouth. “That’s right,” he said as Rey opened her mouth to him. “Now suck,” he growled, and she complied with a moan, feeling a gush of heat and wet in her cunt as he ordered her to pleasure him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey shamelessly devoted herself to sucking all of Ben’s dick. Taking him so deep she gagged a little, then drawing his length out with a succulent slow working of lips and tongue. She stopped to rub the glistening velvet head over her lips as if trying to mark herself with him before opening her mouth to slide his heated length inside. Bobbing quickly, she gently stroked his balls. All the moves and motions he loved. And she did it all while her eyes were locked on his, except for the few times she closed them in bliss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched with mingled lust and pride as she played the concubine. “That’s it, my little Princess. Show me how much you love this. Pleasure your master.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that she thought,</span>
  <em>
    <span> I might need to remind him just exactly who Princess Rey is, or at the very least, what a barbarian space monarch might do</span>
  </em>
  <span>...She pulled his cock out of her mouth with a lascivious, wet pop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Master? I choose this! No man is my master!” She pushed to her knees and glared at him in mock outrage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A fleeting expression of cautious gratitude crossed his face. He raised his brows slightly, looking to her for permission. She gave him the merest nod, suppressing her fond smile at his heartfelt appreciation for her roleplaying a fantasy just for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rules of engagement clarified, Rey straightened and looked at him haughtily. “I enjoy your Earth love games and dalliances, but I will let no one master me. I am my own woman.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that so?” he rasped. His eyes locked on hers, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it, if my heart isn’t pounding.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is, Captain,” she purred and made to slink off the bed. She couldn’t quite suppress the delighted shriek as a huge pair of arms wrapped around her waist and throat and pulled her tight against his chest. She wriggled and strained most ineffectively. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will master you, Highness. You will writhe on my cock and beg to join the Federation…'' His husky promise sent delicious shivers down her spine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You threaten me, Her Royal Highness of Shakasta? One cry from me and my guards will drag you from my chamber!” She gasped as his arms tightened and his hand slid up her chin before he shoved a thick thumb into her mouth. She sucked on it greedily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The only cries the guards will hear will be your happy moans as I fuck you, Princess.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey felt him tug at her top, freeing her tits with quick movements. He roughly palmed her breast, squeezing, pulling at her nipple until she squirmed, whining around the thumb in her mouth. Her nipples were tight peaks, jutting stiffly out and aching to be sucked; her core was molten, her cunt throbbing and clenched. She needed him to fill her up. He was driving her wild. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed her to her hands and knees and used his thighs to spread her knees as wide as he wanted. Quickly, he removed her skirts, tossed them aside, and pulled at her hips to urge her to arch her back for him. He paused then, poised between her legs. “This is the traditional position for mating on your planet, is it not?” She felt the hard jut of his cock as he stroked himself against her soft inner thighs. She moaned and tried to push back against him. He slapped her ass sharply. The sting was delightful, and Rey bit down on her groan. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t want to give him the satisfaction of being right so quickly…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Answer me, Princess!” he ordered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” she breathed. “This is how.” She nudged against him, needing him inside. She leaned down on her elbows and looked back at him. “Take me as your mate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could feel him as he lined the head of his cock against her cunt. She felt drenched, her lower lips glossy wet with arousal. She went to push back on him, to seat him deep inside, but his firm hands on her hips stopped her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am a Starfleet Captain, your Highness…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes and?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He flexed slightly, and she could feel the tip of him press for a delicious moment then slip inside. Then he pulled out slowly and did it again, teasing her with the head of his cock. Her nails dug into the sheets. She rocked against him in protest, but he held her still. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My word is my bond.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure. Fine,” Rey panted. She was so hot. She knew it would only be a matter of strokes before she came. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If not sooner… </span>
  </em>
  <span>She cried out as he gently fucked her with just the tip, his hands spread over her ass, keeping her in place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you I would make you beg.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abruptly, he pulled out and away. Rey keened with his absence, missing the delightful torture from his cock. She rolled her ass against his thighs. Grinding against him, hoping to tempt him into fucking her. The heavy length of him pressed against her, but he merely slid his prick back and forth between her thighs against her silky core. The slippery friction was not nearly enough to satisfy her. He sat back and waited. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Babe, I’m so close…” she pleaded. It wasn’t quite begging. Looking back at him, he just pumped his cock slowly in his fist and raised his brows at her. Mesmerized, she watched the hard length of him slide in and out of his fist, the tip flushed and ruddy, slick with her juices. She groaned and licked her lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Princess?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you fuck me, please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better, kitten...but not quite begging.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey moaned and reached for her clit with one hand. He grabbed her hand and wrapped it around his cock instead. She stroked him slowly. They both watched as her hand slid back and forth. Ben’s breathing was ragged, but she knew he wasn’t nearly as far gone as she was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck it. I tried to hold out, but I need to be fucked and fucked right now. I’ll show him begging…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Captain Burke. I need you. I need you to fuck me with your hard cock. I’ve never needed anything so much. Please please, I beg you, fuck me. Fuck me hard.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words were barely out of her mouth before he had positioned himself between her legs and sank his cock deep into her pussy, sounding her depths with a groan and sending a wave of spiraling joy sparking through her body. He pulled out and shoved into her again, and Rey felt her orgasm blaze into being. He fucked her through it, solidly thrusting into her as she cried and jolted against him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p><span>Ben watched as Rey came. He loved watching her come; she went deep into herself and rode the pleasure. Her toes curled, and her eyes screwed shut and a wonderful flush always bloomed in her cheeks. It was very distracting and sensual, and he was tempted to join her. However he slowed his strokes and thought about spreadsheets until he c</span>ould handle the sight of his dick burying itself in her pretty cunt without losing control. He thought he could get at least one more orgasm out of her before he finally surrendered to his own needs, but he thought it would be a close race. He was dancing on the edge of powerful arousal; he’d not been so turned on for a while.  </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Is it our anniversary? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The thought tormented him for a moment before sense reasserted itself, and he knew it wasn’t. This sexy treat, like the best surprises, came out of nowhere. Rey had collapsed to the bed, lolling and grinning up at him. He lay down and pulled her close, kissing her shoulder and the side of her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow...I mean...just wow. I think my brain is leaking out of my ears.” Rey sighed deeply and stretched luxuriantly, wiggling out of the remains of her outfit, until she was naked beside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed. “I’ll take that as a compliment.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should...Captain.” She ran a finger down his chest as seductive as any courtesan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The game was back on again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben’s cock, still stiff, twitched with her touch. He rose to his knees and straddled Rey, pinning her down. He bent down and kissed her, taking his time. He alternated between little licks on the corners of her lips to slipping his tongue into her mouth for her to suckle. His cock was caught, pressing into the soft flesh of her belly, and he hummed his satisfaction as his desire built with her breathy sighs and moans as they kissed. He cupped her face and gazed into her eyes, noting the smudged makeup under her eyes and tousled hair, wig coming loose. She was so beautiful, and she was his. He needed nothing else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain?” She brushed his hair back. “You ok?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, you know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She kissed him again. Then a sly look entered her eyes. “It appears that even the mighty Federation cannot resist the charms of Shakasta. Who has been conquered after all? Me? Or you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned at her and sat up, moving her onto her side and hooking her leg over his shoulder as he straddled her thigh. He gripped his cock and poised himself to plunge into her cunt. Easing himself slowly into her plush hole, he felt her velvet heat and wetness surround him, welcoming him home. Feeling animal satisfaction when she sucked in a breath and gripped his forearm as she felt him bottom out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gripped her thigh, loving the way his fingers spanned her leg, fingertips digging little dents in the soft flesh of her inner thigh. She would have bruises afterward, but usually she never said anything, just winked at him when she caught him looking when she got ready in the mornings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His. She was his, and she wore the marks of his fingertips in her skin. He stroked in and out of her, loving the sound of his skin slapping against hers, her cries as she felt him drive into her, faster and faster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mine, you are mine. You are mine,” he grunted as he fucked hard into her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wordlessly, she agreed with a cry, moving her hand to her clit. He watched her hand slip between their moving bodies, the way her fingers traced around the tender nub, his cock stretching her open and sliding inside her delicate core. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was close and going to come. He could feel it building. A heavy tightness in his balls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come for me baby, come for me…” he crooned, letting her know he was ready to explode, too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, and her cries ramped up, holding his eyes until she went over the edge, throwing her head back as she did. He could feel the warm clench of her as she came, throbbing around his cock. That was it for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned and poured himself into her. Feeling the sweet shudder of it as euphoria wrapped him in warmth and delight. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My Princess </span>
  </em>
  <span>was his only thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good god. I’ll be walking with a limp tomorrow.” Rey rolled over and snuggled into Ben, wrapping herself around him. Ben lay on his back, catching his breath. He dropped a heavy arm over her shoulders and pulled her close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank god, It's Saturday. I’m going to need a day to recover from all this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The light was just starting to take on the honey glow of a summer evening; golden oblongs of sunlight painted themselves on the wall. Rey could hear the everyday song of their neighborhood. Kids playing and shouting outside. Dogs barking. Someone cutting grass. She lay curled against the warmth of him. They were both a bit sweaty and sticky, but she didn’t want to release him yet. She just wanted to remain suspended with him in their little world they’d made, a moment of pure contentment and happiness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What prompted all this by the way?” he asked, waving a hand at the scattered bits and pieces of their fantasy game. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember when we went to the used book store? The book I bought?</span>
  <em>
    <span> Sensuous Woman</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Well, it suggested dress-up as a way to add some excitement.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think we need to add excitement to the bedroom?” His tone was the careful, neutral one he used when he was unsure how she might react. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed and squeezed him. Then sat up and unpinned the wig and shook out her hair scratching her head in delight. “Itchy.”  She looked down at him. “No. I’m happy with you. With our sex life. I just thought, why not? Might be fun. You did have fun, yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah. But I don’t expect, you know...this kind of thing every week.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, because this took a lot of planning.” She lay down again and held his hand, kissing his knuckles. Savouring the faint taste of her that still lingered. “I saw it as a way to explore, like putting on a costume at Halloween. A chance to ‘come as you aren’t’, be someone else for a minute." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rolled to face her and stroked his hand down her back to the spot just at the small of her back. He liked to pet her there because he claimed the skin was the ‘softest he’d ever felt’. She hummed contentedly at his touch and shut her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This was a treat. But, you should know I much prefer this Rey in my bed than a spoiled space princess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re sweet,” she said through a cracking yawn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not to say I wouldn’t mind if she visited me once in a while…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey smirked at him. “We’ll see, play your cards right, mister, and she just might.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about you?” he nudged her with his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about me, what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s your dress-up fantasy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugged. “Dunno, never thought about it. This was fun. I liked being a Princess.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon...” He squeezed her hand. “You must have one?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe...Little Bo Peep and the Cop?” she said mostly to be sassy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He snickered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One condition…” She cracked open an eye. “I get to be the cop.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Naturally…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She started to fade, sleep calling to her. When he shifted to get up, she complained and went to clutch him closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m parched, gotta get a drink. You want anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, drink would be good,” she mumbled. She shivered a little as his body warmth disappeared, and he draped a light blanket over her and pecked her on the top of her head.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben slipped on boxers and gathered up the discarded clothing, tossing it on a chair, and snuffed out the candles. He padded downstairs and did the same. With the music turned off, the house was still and silent. Noisily, his stomach gurgled into the silence. He stood in front of the fridge, guzzling milk out of the carton. Rey hated that he did that, but he figured he’d earned it today. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben fixed up a tray, a couple of glasses of sparkling water, and a peanut butter and jam for each of them. He was pretty famished, and he figured Rey would be too. Ordering food would probably take too long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time he returned upstairs, she was dead to the world. Just a fluff of hair appearing from the top of the blanket. Soft little snores meant she was likely down for the night. Ben ate the sandwiches, content to just lay beside her as the day gave way to twilight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finishing his makeshift dinner, he shut off the lights, pulled the curtains closed, and joined her in bed. He pulled her to him, spooning her in his arms. She murmured and nuzzled his chest. He figured he was the luckiest man in the world, if not the galaxy, to call her his.  So thinking, he closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep, the Intrepid Captain with his Princess.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>FIN</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>